miraculous_ladybug_fwrpfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Rubylavendar1727/FORUM FILE 002: Seeker and Reasons for Her Ban(s)
"This is a blog post on why Seeker was banned from ML and CoI. Seeker & her views on LGBTQ+ For starters, she has shown acephobic/arophobic behavior in the past. Her deleted post about LGBTQ+ dismissed and invalidated ace/aro people. The following is exactly what she wrote about ace/aro people: "What about Ace/Aro???? ''' '''HA. Very funny. Oh... your not joking, are you? How many times do I have to say this to people? Ace/Aro is not LGBT. They are just heterosexuals. nothing more to say about that." This behavior makes several mods of ML and CoI uncomfortable, as aro/ace people are not ''heterosexuals. She also tried to talk extensively about a topic she clearly didn't understand, such as referring to transgender as a gender. Seeker and CoI signups Furthermore, Seeker sent through an inappropriate form for CoI. The form was a WIP, but it was mainly inappropriate because Seeker went into extensive detail about her character's body. will be added later '"Body Shape- She isnt thick, nor is she thin. She is more evened out, her waist giving a elegant curve, which clearly states, ‘stop calling me fat.’ ' '''Size- She is around 5’9. Skin tone Her skin tone is like a very pale olive. Basically just your average tanned lady (i guess.) ' Chest- Her chest is not flat, like a small group of women. It has the look of a more mature woman, which men seem to fancy over. ' '''Arms- Her arms are quite long, longer than a average human. They go down to a bit above the knee. They seem to have muscle, but the muscles sure don't bulge, it would odd if they did. Hands- Her hands are large, like her arms. On her fingers, there are decent sized finger nails, which can be useful at times, but they also love to break. There seems to be a large scar reaching to and from the edges of her right palm, from a ‘Knife accident’. ' 'Waist- As said in body shape, her waist curves elegantly. It seems I have no idea what else to put in this area. ' 'Legs- Her legs are long too. They aren't giant sized long, maybe 4-5 inches taller than her arms, which thats pretty big. She doesn’t have super thick thighs, but they are pretty thick." ' Keep in mind that the forums are a PG site. Going into extensive detail about her character's chest and thighs is and/or should not be allowed. Furthermore, the character is a lesbian, and having men appreciate her body somewhat fetishizes homosexual characters. Seeker's Reaction(s) to be added When Seeker's form was rejected and reported, Seeker denied even sending the form, saying she never sent it to begin wtih. She then proceeded to make various threads about the form, implying that the mod who rejected her form was hallucinating, then claiming she had been hacked. https://wingsoffire.scholastic.com/forums/topics/353249#post_4906296 https://wingsoffire.scholastic.com/forums/topics/353251 She proceeded to drag Becky into the ordeal. Becky clarified that yes, Seeker had sent the post, and that the mods were reasonable to report it. After Becky posted, Seeker attempted to change her behavior. She did not apologize for blatantly lying, and she sent the following post on the CoI signup thread: '''"@Hiraeth, please don't comment about my last comment. I had both of my things on the topic posted at the same time :b. So, yeah, All I saw a little bit wrong was her thighs. I'll send her "real" (i mean, the one that you appearantly didn't see) form in. It will be without the personality because i'm shortening it currently." She attempted to brush off her behavior. Furthermore, she continued to try to pin as much blame as she could on the mod, saying "all i saw a little bit wrong" and accusing the mod of not seeing the personality. Considering all of the above events, Seeker received a ban from ML. Hiraeth announced the ban on the forums, which resulted in Seeker adding the following white text to her siggy: "Oh, hi. I AM the person who is very confused why I'm not allowed to join ML due to something I didn't do." This is a post Hiraeth composed to address Seeker's ML ban more thoroughly and/or announce her CoI ban: "@Seeker The mods noted that you have invalidated aro/ace people, along with making an inappropriate form for CoI. These actions made them uncomfortable, and resulted in their decision to ban you from ML. ' '''Furthermore, now seems like a good time to bring this up: Due to being disrespectful to the mods, and refusing to accept and/or denying our input, you have received a ban from CoI. As of now, this ban lasts a week, but if you continue your current behavior and attitude, the mods can and will extend it. During this time, you can further reflect on your form and make necessary corrections; however, any form sent during this period will be ignored. In the future, please talk out things with the CoI mods beforehand, instead of immediately resorting to involving other forumers and Becky and making various threads implying the mods are incapable. Becky's involvement should not be required in order to settle something as simple as a form dispute. We hope you take this time to reflect on your behavior and form. ' '''I advise you consider the content of the above notice when reacting to your ban from ML. You're already beginning to display similar behavior in your reaction, particularly in the way you're advertising your ban in your signature." This is necro's post elaborating on the ML ban: "@Seeker: “Oh, hi. I AM the person who is very confused why I'm not allowed to join ML due to something I didn't do” - the white ink in your siggy 'Allow me to explain. For one, in your LGBTQ+ post, you were very condescending towards aro/ace people, calling sources more valid than you ‘incorrect’ when they said aro/ace was a sexuality. That is not okay. You were also sort of transphobic, since you said transgender was a gender; being transgender is identifying as a gender other than the one you were born under. Being hateful of other people based on their sexual identity or religion in general is against the forum rules, and can actually fall under bullying. Your CoI WIP form made many people uncomfortable and had many inappropriate details to the point where we had to report it. You implied Rubylav hallucinates, you’re spreading bad things about us and being VERY passive aggressive (as evident by your siggy), etc. You will not be allowed to join the new ML if this behavior continues. If you try to get into the server, we will kick and ban you, or throw you in the pit with Pokécord." ' Category:Blog posts